Youkai Martial Arts
by NightmareSyndrom
Summary: Ranma's been dropped from Furikian High. How will he handle having to go to a school of monsters? *Rating and/or Summary may change*
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Ranma ½ and Rosario + Vampire crossover: Youkai Martial Arts.**

**I would like to point out the idea for this instantly popped into my when I was watching the first episode of the second season. I went to check to see if had been done before, which it had been, quite spectacularly, I might add. I apologize if I subconsciously copy anything from an already established work, yet from what I've read it seems some of my ideas are at least original.**

**Let us begin.**

**Edit: This chapter is now improved with a 100% more Beta!**

* * *

Ranma Saotome, martial artist extraordinaire and heir to Anything Goes Martial Arts, was doing something he had never done before. He was currently sitting on a bus on his way to school. Ranma wasn't exactly a big fan of public transportation. He had nothing against people who used it; it was just that he preferred to get from place to place under his own power. Sadly that was not an option as he had no way of knowing where his new school was.

Letting out a sigh the pigtailed fighter turned his gaze from the window to the other occupants of the bus. One of them being the bus driver, who came across as creepy to anyone else, what with his face being hidden by the shadow of his cap and eerie glowing eyes, but to Ranma, who dealt with the supernatural on a weekly basis, the man barely registered. The only other person on the bus was some random kid who was wearing what Ranma figured was the uniform for his new school. Not that he actually cared, if Principal Kuno couldn't get him to follow dress code, there was no way the staff at his new school would be able to.

Thinking of the macadamia nut job led Ranma's thoughts to how he ended up going to a new school.

_Martial Arts Story Telling Secret Technique: Flashback!_

"_Now you's probably wondarin' why da Big Kahuna called ya'll here to'day" Principal Kuno said from the beach chair in his office. The people he was addressing were Ranma and both of his parents, which he called to the school for some reason._

"_I will admit I am curious as to why we're here. My son didn't do anything unmanly did he?" Nodoka Saotome asked as she grabbed the family honor blade._

"_Dat's just it, Misses Saotome. You boy i's bein' dropped from da program." Principal Kuno told them._

"_What the hell are you talkin' about?" Ranma demanded._

"_You be failin' all ya classes, keiki. As much as I liek tryin' ta rein ya in, da school can't be havin' a keiki dat can't pass a class." The headmaster explained. _

"_Oh what have I done to be cursed with such a worthless son, who can't even finish his schooling?" Genma wailed._

"_Oh can it ya worthless panda. What can you expect with all the crap I have to put up with around here? I have the girls hounding during school, the guys trying ta beat me after school, and cleaning up your messes in the evening. When am I supposed ta get any studyin' done? Besides I bet you dropped out a school." Ranma retorted._

"_Foolish boy! I'll have you know that I finished my high school education all while putting up with the hell that is the master's training!" Genma shouted. Ranma could only blink in response to that. He was serious when he said he didn't think his pop finished his schooling and he hadn't know he started his training with the old lech when he was his age._

"_Surely there must be something we can do?" Nodoka asked. "What if he takes summer courses?" _

"_Sorry, but da keiki's grades be so low dat he would need ta take remedial classes for hes remedial classes." Principal Kuno answered "Da only solution dat I be seein' is dat da keiki start off fresh at a new school, ya." The principal then pulled a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. A trap door opened underneath the Saotomes. A splash could be heard as they landed in the school pool. "Da Big Kahuna be lovin' hes job."_

_End Technique._

Ranma wondered what his new school would be like. Mr. Tendo had just happened to have an entry form that he got from one of his drinking buddies later that same night. While the man was upset that Ranma would be away from Akane, he didn't want his daughter married to a drop out. The only problem was that he had to be registered as a freshman.

"So, um, is this your first year here?" The other boy asked him.

"Yeah. What about you?" Ranma replied.

"Same. Tsukune Aono" The boy introduced himself.

"Ranma Saotome." Ranma said in turn.

"You boys should be prepared." The bus driver cut in. "It's a terrifying school."

Before the conversation could continue further, the bus entered a tunnel. But it wasn't an ordinary tunnel. Everything around them was a wavy mass of shifting dark colors. Before they could even blink, they were out of the tunnel in what looked like another world. The sky was dark. The sea was a blood red. A forest of dead trees and tombstones covered the landscape.

"I wonder if this is the place Ryoga was talking about whenever he said he had seen hell." Ranma muttered as the bus pulled to a stop by a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head.

As the boys exited the bus, the door slammed closed almost immediately and the bus sped off down the tunnel they just came from.

"It's like we've entered a totally different world" Tsukune stated as he looked around "You think that's it?" He asked as he gestured to a large decrepit looking building in the distance.

"Knowing my life, it probably is." Ranma commented as the pair began the trek to the building.

All of a sudden a bat swooped by shouting "I'm a bat!" before flying away.

"What was that!" Tsukune shouted. "Did that bat just talk?"

"Eh, when you've seen a talking frog man, a talking bat ain't so strange." Ranma commented offhandedly. Tsukune began staring at him as if he grew a second head. "What? Is there somethin' on my face?"

Ranma's danger sense was suddenly on red alert. Now this in itself wasn't unusual. Back in Nerima, it usually went off four to five times a day. What was strange was what danger sense went off. It was a little known fact that Ranma actually had two danger senses. One responded to familiar threats, and one that responded to unknown threats. This was how he was always able to treat his rivals' threats so casually. It was the familiar danger sense that was going off.

There was a ringing of a bell, and Tsukune was suddenly run over by a bicycle. The rider, a pink haired girl wearing the school uniform was sent flying and somehow Tsukune managed to land on top of her in a compromising position. The average boy was sporting a nice gash on his head that was bleeding quite a bit. The girl let out a gasp as Tsukune accidentally squeezed her thigh.

"I'm sorry about running you over." The girl said "My eyes get blurry because I'm anemic."

Ranma just stared at the girl. There was definitely something familiar about her, but he couldn't place it. Did he meet her somewhere before? No, that couldn't be it; you wouldn't forget someone with bright pink hair. Either way it seemed that this girl was what was setting off his danger sense. Why was that? Was it because of the bike?

Tsukune started freaking out when the girl realized that he was still holding her thigh, but she seemed more interested in the blood running down his face if the gaze of her doe-like green eyes was anything to go by. The girl got close to him and began to wipe the blood away with a handkerchief, but suddenly gasped and started blushing.

"This scent…" The girl muttered "My body is…" The girl grabbed Tsukune's face. "I'm sorry, because I'm a vampire." She suddenly bit into Tsukune's neck.

Ranma's eyes widened as his pigtail stiffened. Vampire. No wonder his danger sense was going crazy.

"Knock it off!" Ranma shouted as he ripped the girl off of Tsukune.

"I-I'm sorry." The girl apologized. "It's just that your blood smelled so good a-and I never had fresh blood before." The girl blushed. "You were my first."

Ranma glared at the girl, but Tsukune's mind seemed to have been sent to the gutter, his face was changing color to match the girl's hair.

"What are you doin' here?" Ranma asked, his eyes narrowed on the girl.

"I'm a freshman at Youkai Acedemy." The girl said "My name is Moka Akashiya."

"You're a freshman, too? I'm Tsukune Aono." Tsukune introduced. "This is Ranma Saotome. He's also a freshman."

"Do you not like vampires?" Moka asked as she noticed the look the pigtailed boy was giving her.

"No. In fact I don't like them." Ranma said with gritted teeth. He had no idea what this chick was capable of, but the name sounded familiar. Had he met her before?

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Tsukune asked nervously rubbing the back of his head "Shouldn't you judge them individually?"

"Do you want to be friends?" Moka asked as she wrapped Tsukune in a hug.

Ranma walked away while their attention was on each other. He didn't feel right leaving Tsukune behind with the blood sucker, but she didn't _seem _like she had any ill intent. Either way he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

Ranma watched from his seat in the back of his new home room as it began to fill up with students. Nothing really stood out about most of them; they seemed like generic High Schoolers. There was one exception; a little girl dressed up like a witch, par for the course when you really think about it. His life was filled with idiots who used magic without knowing what it did. It was only a matter of time before he met someone who knew what they were doing. Figures it would turn out to be a little girl.

"Settle down class." A woman said as she entered the room. She was wearing an outfit that seemed to try and get as many guys' attention as possible with a white shirt with the top half unbuttoned, to the short seemingly leather skirt. Even her glasses seemed to add to her attractiveness.

"My name is Kagome Ririko. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the coming year, un-der-stood?" she asked "As you are all aware of, Youkai Academy is a school for monsters." Ranma would like to argue that he most certainly did not know that, but he bit his tongue as his teacher continued. "It was built for the purpose of teaching monsters how to blend in and interact with human so-ci-et-y." She explained "The rules are simple. Rule 1: All students must hide their true form unless there are special cir-cum-stan-ces. Rule 2: No other students are allowed to know your true form. Rule 3: Any humans found on campus are to either be killed or handed over to the Public Safety Commission."

"That's just stupid." Ranma said before he could stop himself.

"Is there a problem, Saotome-san?" Kagome asked him with a pointed look.

"Um what I think he means is that the last rule doesn't make sense." The girl dressed up like a witch said before Ranma could say anything. "How can you have a place designed to teach monsters how to interact with humans if there aren't any humans?"

"You would say that wouldn't you?" One of the boys asked, Ranma couldn't make out which one from his seat. "It's obvious by the way you dress that you're a witch. That means you're closer to humans than a half bre-OW!" Before the boy could finish a wash bin appeared out of thin air and slammed into his head.

"Settle down class." Kagome said while cracking a whip that she apparently had hidden behind her back the whole time. "While they are called rules, they're treated more like sug-ges-tions. Normally every student breaks at least one of them before the end of the first week."

Before anyone could respond, the bell rang signaling the end of the class period. Seeing as it was the only period for today, Ranma decided to take the fast way out and leapt out the window. Now would probably be a good time to learn the layout of the place. It wasn't long before he met up with Tsukune and Moka on the roof. The former looked down about something.

"Yo Tsukune! You still hanging around with the blood sucker?" Ranma asked as he walked up behind them.

"Ranma-san, Moka-san isn't that bad. She's a friend." Tsukune answered when he saw the uncomfortable look on Moka's face. "So, um how has your day been so far?" he asked hoping to steer the conversation into safer waters.

"Apparently I got a witch in my class, but other than that nothing out of the ordinary." Ranma answered.

"A witch? I thought it was against the rules to know what you really are." Tsukune said nervously.

"Nah, Rikiro-sensei said that students break 'em all the time." Ranma replied as he leaned over the railing. There was a really great view of the campus from up here.

"Oh, what kinds of monsters are you?" Moka asked.

"I think I would prefer sticking to the rules." Tsukune replied nervously.

"I can't tell you, but I am definitely not a human." Ranma answered just as nervous as Tsukune "Nope not a human, nothing but pure blooded monster here."

"That's great!" Moka replied really enthusiastically with a clap of her hands. "I really don't like humans." This only seemed to make both boys even more nervous.

"Does it really matter what we are?" Tsukune spoke up. "I mean no matter what Moka-san is still Moka-san, and Ranma-san is still Ranma-san." He was caught off guard when Moka lunged at him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you! You're my first friend." Moka said as she moved away from Tsukune. "You're also my first love." Both Tsukune and Moka began blushing.

"Y-your first?" Tsukune stuttered out.

"Yes, remember when I said I never had fresh blood before?" Moka said with a nod. "You had let me drink yours. That sweet smell. The delicious taste. I could never forget them." Moka suddenly bit into Tskune's neck.

"This is why I don't like vampires." Ranma said as he pulled Moka off of Tsukune. "You think of everyone as a walking buffet!"

"No th-that's not true." Moka replied as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"You just said the only reason you loved him was because his blood was tasty!" Ranma countered.

"Ranma-san, that's enough." Tsukune cut in. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on Moka-san?"

"Whatever." Ranma said as he jumped off the roof. If the kid wanted to be bled dry, that was his problem. He was unaware of the wide eyed stares he got from the pair on the roof as he landed.

* * *

It was later in the evening when Ranma managed to find his dorm room. It was a single room with an attached kitchen, and a closet for a wall and had its own bathroom. There was a desk right beneath the window. It was located at the end of the hall on the top floor, giving a wonderful view of the red sea. In Ranma's opinion it was definitely better than the guest room at the Tendo's, which was basically an empty room with mats to sleep on.

Looking out the window, Ranma saw pink head of hair, which could belong to no one other than Moka. She seemed to be arguing with another student, most likely Tsukune. Suddenly the boy ran off. Moka stood there in shock for a moment before she began chasing after him.

"Looks like Tsukune is finally using his head." Ranma said to himself, before he began unpacking his things. He didn't have much; just some spare clothes, some pencils and the notebooks his mom got him.

Suddenly the sky turned red and an overpowering aura could be felt all across the campus. A swarm of bats could be seen descending to the cliffs by the sea. Ranma's danger sense went into over time.

"This feeling…" Ranma muttered. "Tsukune!" He shouted as he leapt out the window. "Damn it, that kid better be okay."

Before Ranma could make it there, the aura suddenly died down. When he arrived at the cliffs, there was no sign of Moka or Tsukune there. In fact the only one there was a hulking form that was lying in a crater.

"What happened here?' Ranma asked as he went over to the downed figure.

"V-Vampire." Was all it could breathe out.

"Easy there." Ranma said as he helped the figure up. "Who and what are you?"

"Name's Saizou Komiya." The hulk figure said. "I'm an Orc." He said before he shrank down to human form. He was taller then Ranma with brown hair worn in a mullet style. He had on a bunch of earrings and the corner of his mouth was pierced.

"Ranma Saotome." Ranma said as he began walking the now human looking orc back to the school. "You gonna tell me what happened?"

"I was trying to put the moves on Moka Akashiya." Saizou admitted. "That Tsukune kid showed up out of nowhere, and we ended up getting into a fight. I revealed my true self and started puttin' the beat down on him" That reminded Ranma of the guys back home. "All of a sudden Moka shows her true form. Turns out she's a vampire." Ranma's eyes narrowed "Hard to believe the chick is an S ranked monster. She kicked my ass in one move."

"Wait, S ranked?" Ranma asked. He had no idea monsters actually classified themselves.

"Yeah, Vampires are one of the strongest monsters out there." Saizou explained. "I wonder why she'd step up to protect a wimp like Tsukune. The kid was so scared of me he forgot to transform."

"I think she might of just been protecting her meal ticket." Ranma commented "The kid's weak enough that she can stick her fangs in him without havin' him able to fight back, even in her human form."

"So that's why she hangs around that wimp." Saizou realized "And here I was thinking that they were going out."

"So you really got taken out in one move?" Ranma asked. He was curious if Vampires really were stronger than other monsters or did this guy just suck.

"She's an S class monster!" Saizou defended "What did you expect?"

"Did you try dodging?" Ranma asked. "I know vampires are tough, but they ain't exactly fast."

"Really? How would you know?" Saizou asked accusingly.

"I had a run in with some of them when I was a kid." Ranma admitted after a moment's pause.

"Seriously?" Saizou asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Ranma said as they approached the dorms. "Tell you what. How about we meet up after school and I'll teach ya how ta really fight?" Ranma offered his hand.

"Really?" Saizou asked. "You got yourself a deal." He said as he shook Ranma's hand.

* * *

**AN: This is the longest thing I have ever written.**

**Told you I had some original ideas.**

**Sorry about any OOCness you might have spotted. I'm trying to keep characters as close to canon as I can. I also apologize if I butchered Principal Kuno's accent, It be hard to be puttin' down in da written words, ya.**

**I know there was more I wanted to say but I can't think of what it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the Ranma ½ and Rosario + Vampire crossover: Youkai Martial Arts**

**Tuatara: This is Ranma 'plucking chestnuts out of a roaring fire' Saotome we're talking about here. After putting up with guys like Happosai, Picolet, and Kirin. Ranma's definition of 'fast' is different from everyone elses. **

**Nysk: Going back over the first chapter, I was surprised at how many typos I had overlooked. How the hell does one miss a typo in the first sentence of the story proper? Although some of the ones in Ranma's speech are intentional. **

**CerventasOsis: No I haven't read the manga, but I do know of some the events that transpired in it.**

**Kariston Draconis: I'm not entirely sure at this point.**

**Class is now in session**

* * *

Tsukune Aono was not happy. He was a normal average teenage boy, with his only defining trait being how average he is. You could imagine his shock when had found out his new school was one for monsters, and that any human found on campus was to be killed on sight. Add to that, the sinking in that one of his new friends was actually a vampire made him go into a panic, which caused him to almost do something he was unsure if he would regret or not. To top it all off, he was almost killed by another student who didn't like him solely for the fact that he was friends with Moka Akashiya.

But all that was in the past. Sure he was stuck in a school for monsters with no way of contacting home for the next month, and the only two friends he had here didn't like each other very much, if at all. Maybe yesterday was just a bad day? Surely today would wouldn't be as bad as yesterday?

"Good morning, Tsukune-kun!" Moka greeted as she latched on to Tsukune's arm, which broke him out of his thoughts.

"Good morning, Moka-san!" Tsukune returned nervously. He still wasn't used to having a cute girl this close to him, let alone talking to him. He could hear some of the students who were leaving the dorms talking about how he had beaten Saizou… Wait, he took down Saizou? Didn't Moka beat him? Why were they saying he did it?

"Something wrong, Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked after seeing his troubled expression. "Are you lonely, being the only human in a school for monsters?"

"Moka-san..." Tsukune responded as he saw the sincere look in her eyes.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka-san…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka-san…"

"I can't resist." Moka spoke up. Seeing the confused look on Tsukue's face she added, "I overslept and haven't eaten yet."

As Moka leaned in close, a red and black blur suddenly slammed into her from above

"Yo, Tsukune!" Ranma Saotome greeted as if dropping from the sky was an everyday thing, and for all Tsukune knew about him, or didn't know in this case, that could be very likely.

"Ranma-san!" Tsukune yelled in shock. "Wha-What happened to Moka-san?"

"Ow." came a muffled voice from below them. Looking down revealed the voice to be, to Tsukune's shock, Moka who was face first on the ground with Ranma's feet on her head.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune shouted as he helped the girl up. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Moka stuttered out, but it was obvious that she was lying. Her left eye was tearing up as it was covered with dirt and her lip was bleeding from were one of her fangs bit into it.

"I don't see why ya worried about this leech fer, Tsukune." Ranma commented. He was still standing on Moka's head, despite the fact that she was now standing upright. "She was about ta sink her fangs in ya again."

"T-that's not the point!" Tsukune sputtered out. "You can't just attack someone like that!"

"I can't?" Ranma asked. The pigtailed boy looked genuinely confused. "The guys back home would do it ta me all the time."

"Um, shouldn't we get going?" Moka spoke up, before Tsukune could comment. "We don't want to be late."

With that the trio headed off to the school, unaware of the figures that were watching them.

"Um, Ranma?" Tsukune spoke "You can get down now."

"Na." Ranma replied. "There ain't any fences 'round here."

* * *

Despite Moka's misgivings, the trio were some of the first to arrive in there classrooms. Well, Ranma was anyway. He had no idea how full the other homeroom was at this point. As he sat in his seat his mind wandered to thoughts about later in the day, namely his deal with Saizou. Ranma had no idea how to teach. All he had to go on was how he was taught, but where was he going to find a pack of wolves in this place? Maybe werewolves would work just as good.

"You!" A voice cried out, cutting Ranma's train of thought short. "You're the one who attacked Moka-san!" Turning to the door of the classroom Ranma noticed that the voice belonged to the witch girl, and for some reason she looked pissed.

"Um, who are you?" Ranma asked. He knew she was in his class, but he never actually caught her name.

"You know it's rude to ask for someone's name before giving them your own first." The witch girl snapped. "But I guess a lowly brute like you wouldn't know that."

"Name's Ranma. Ranma Saotome." Ranma answered. "Now who are you and what did my pops steal from your family?"

"Huh?" the witch replied, caught off guard by the question. Her confusion quickly receded as her anger returned. "Don't blame this on your father. My name is Yukari Sendo."

"So pops ain't involved, huh?" Ranma muttered to himself, but was still overheard by the witch. "That rules out an arranged marriage, too." Ranma was in deep thought, before he was struck by inspiration. "I got it! Ya got a crush on someone, but they got their eyes set on me." He nodded his head in satisfaction. That had to be why she was angry with him.

"What!" Yukari screamed in outrage. "Y-You've got it all wrong!"

"Well those are all the reasons people are norm'lly mad at me." Ranma told her. "If none of 'em are the reason you're upset then I ain't got a clue." Yukari began staring at him in disbelief.

"I'm angry at you because you hurt Moka-san!" Yukari yelled at him.

"Moka?" Ranma asked. "Why do ya care about that blood sucker?"

"How dare you talk about Moka-san like that!" Yukari snapped. "Moka-san is one of the prettiest, smartest, nicest girls in school." She ranted. "I guess a barbarian like you would never understand things like that. In fact…" Ranma's eye began to twitch; this situation was starting to feel real familiar. What was it? Oh yeah, Kuno's rant when he found out he was staying at the Tendo's.

Ranma's thoughts caused him to inadvertently tune out Yukari's ranting. Both were brought back to reality by the sound of a cracking whip. Looking around, the duo realized that the entire class had entered and were staring at them.

"Saotome-san, Sendo-san, there will be time to…discuss the merits of the other students after class." Ririko scolded. "Now, Sendo-san, please take your seat before I have to give you a de-ten-tion."

As Yukari took her seat, Ranma could hear the hushed whispers of his class mates.

"Where does an eleven year old girl learn about that stuff?"

"You think she was serious? I mean about the thing with the whip cream?"

"Forget the whipped cream. I want to know what she was talking about with the lily pad."

"Dudes, I think she was definitely on to something with the cherry bombs."

Ranma could only blink in confusion, wondering what he missed.

* * *

Ranma's classes seemed to fly by, mainly because most of the teachers wanted to ease students into the curriculum. There was only two classes where this not the case. His Math class was taught by his homeroom teacher who went at the material like Happosai on a panty raid. Ranma could have sworn that she had covered more in one period, then an entire month of class at Furinkan High. His only saving grace was that he already had this course. The other course that stood out was Literature. The class itself was as boring he remembered it. What stood out was the teacher. Even in her disguised for, he could tell what she was. Sure she acted all nice and innocent, but she didn't fool him. As soon as he let down his guard, she would strike.

But that was neither here nor there because the bell rang, signaling the start of the lunch hour. Ranma was going to just jump out the window like he did yesterday, but someone reached him before that. It was one of his classmates. He had short brown hair with vertically slit green eyes. He was a bit shorter than Ranma and, like everyone else, was wearing the school uniform. He had a pencil tucked behind his left ear.

"Saotome-san, can I talk to you for a second?" the boy asked. "My name is Gendo Tokage. Let's walk and talk." He suggested.

"Um, sure." Ranma replied. "What you wanna talk about?"

"I want to talk about that conversation you had with the witch-bitch." Gendo answered as they left the room.

"Witch-bitch? You mean Yukari?" Ranma asked. "Sure she's a little obnoxious but don't ya think that's a little too far?"

"Witches aren't exactly well like by us monsters." Gendo replied. "You can't tell just by looking at them in their true form if there a human or not."

"You can't exactly tell any of the other guys here are monsters." Ranma pointed out as they rounded a corner.

"But all of us are in disguise." Gendo countered. "Witches don't have a 'disguised' form. It's like that guy pointed out yesterday, witches are closer to a human than someone who's half human." Gendo let out a sigh. "This isn't what I wanted to talk about. Were you serious back there? When you were listing off all those reasons why she would hate you?"

"Yup." Ranma answered. "Pops took me on a trip when I was kid. I didn't get back home till about two years ago." Ranma explained. "The idiot didn't bring any money or supplies with him. Whenever we needed something, he'd either steal it, or sell me for it and then steal me back when the other guy wasn't lookin'."

"And the third thing? About her crush chasing after you?" Gendo asked.

"Goes hand in hand with pops selling me. Normally when he sold me ta someone, they'd plan to marry me ta their daughter when we both got older." Ranma told him. "Even ten years later, girls are showin' up saying pops engaged me to 'em."

"And the girls that showed up had guys that were eyeing them." Gendo finished.

"So girls would throw themselves at you? Sounds like my kind of life." Saizou said as he joined up with the duo.

"S-Saizou!" Gendo stuttered out. He tried to make a run for but Ranma caught him by the back of his collar.

"Yo, Saizou!" Ranma greeted. Gendo began staring at Ranma with confusion. After all who greets a known bully so casually? "I don't see what's so great about it." Ranma commented.

"WHAT!" a voice called out. Turning, the trio saw a blue haired girl who was rather…gifted, which was only emphisised by the tight yellow sweater she wore, and looking rather pissed. Behind her, Ranma noticed a head of pink hair that could only belong to Moka. "How dare you insult the greatness of my plan to turn all the boys in school into my love slaves!" the blue hair girl yelled. The trio could only blink at that.

"Who'd want a top heavy chick like you?" Ranma commented without thinking.

"T-T-T-…" She stuttered out in complete shock at Ranma's statement.

"Ranma-san! Wh-What are you doing with Saizou?" Moka asked.

"I'm gonna teach him who ta fight." Ranma answered. Gendo went pale. Saizou was a known bully and tough guy. Ranma was going to teach him how to be tougher! Just how strong was Ranma?

"Stop ignoring me!" The blue haired girl screamed. "I, Kurumu Kurono, will prove I am the better woman by stealing Tsukune from you, Moka Akashiya!"

"Hehehe." Saizou chuckled. "At least I'm not the only one to make that mistake."

"What mistake?" Kurumu snapped.

Before anyone could answer, the topic of the conversation came walking down the halls.

"Ah, Moka-san! I've been lo-Saizou!" Tsukne began only to panic upon seeing the orc. With all the rumors going around about how he beat Saizou, he wanted to be as far away from the man as possible, which was rather hard seeing as they were classmates.

"Hey, Aono!" Saizou greeted. "Sorry about the other day. It was all a misunderstanding. Saotome here," he emphasized the name by giving the martial artist a pat on the back, "explained how it really is."

"How it really is?" Tsukune asked, although from the glance he gave Ranma he probably already knew.

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu cried out as she ran to the boy.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to talk to Moka-san." Tsukune said as he tried to sidestep the girl only to look her in the eyes and suddenly stop. "Although there wasn't anything important to talk about." He commented with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Tsukune-kun! Please get away from her!" Moka pleaded. "She's dangerous!"

"The dangerous one here is you, Moka-san." Tsukune countered. "You're always trying to take a bite out of me."

Upon hearing the boy's words, Moka let out a gasp, before running away with tears in her eyes. Ranma's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right here. But before Ranma could figure out what, someone decided to voice a complaint.

"How dare you make Moka cry!" Saizou shouted. This statement was met with a chorus of 'Yeah's and 'You tell him's from the gathered crowd.

"Its only natural he'd pick me over her." Kurumu gloated "When it comes to winning over men a succubus can't be beat."

"Now please step aside." Tsukune told Saizou. "We wouldn't want a repeat of yesterday, would we?"

"It was YOU!" Saizou snarled his face red from rage. "You're the one who started that rumor!"

In a flash, Saizou was in his true form. He delivered a haymaker to Tsukune, which sent to boy flying down the hallway. Kurumu chased after him. Saizou was about to follow but was stopped by Ranma.

"Somethin's not right." Ranma explained. "Every time I accuse Moka of bein' a blood suckin' leech, Tsukune defends her." After a pause he added. "Plus from what ya told me, he knows the rumors ain't true." This seemed to placate Saizou, as the orc returned to his human form.

"So what's going on with Aono?" Saizou asked

"I have an idea." Gendo spoke up. "Kurumu mentioned she was a succubus. Succubae are said to be able to control a man by looking him in the eyes." He explained. "It would explain why Tsukune would suddenly be against Moka, same with him challenging you. From what I understand, the only ones who know what actually happened are you, Tsukune, Moka, and apparently Ranma. Kurumu only knew about the rumors."

"Who are you?" Saizou asked the boy, who immediately backed away from his gaze.

"He's one a my classmates." Ranma explained. "We were just about to grab a bite ta eat before this mess started. Wanna come?"

"Um, shouldn't we help Tsukune?" Gendo asked "I mean you seem to look out for him."

"Ah, it's just a little mind control." Ranma said as the trio headed to the cafeteria. "He'll be fine."

"How can you treat it so casually?" Gendo snapped.

"Remember what we were talking about earlier?" Ranma asked.

"You mean when you were complaining about girls throwing themselves at you?" Saizou guessed.

"Exactly. They'd do all sorts a things ta try and win me over. A couple of 'em would use some sort of mind control every now and then." Ranma explained.

"Seriously?" Saizou asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Ranma answered with a nod. "Red Thread of Fate, Lady Killer Band-Aid, and Love Pills ta name a few."

"That's messed up." Saizou commented as they entered the lunch room.

"Hasn't this scene gone on long enough?" The bat from the other day said as it flew by, effectively cutting off the conversation

"What was that?" Gendo asked as he ducked the bat to avoid getting hit in the face. "What was it talking about?"

"No clue." Ranma admitted. "Now let's chow down!"

As Ranma and Co. entered the food line, Ranma's pigtail straightened as he felt it. The over powering aura that could only belong to one being. Looking out the window, Ranma saw that once again the sky turned red.

"Vampire." Ranma muttered. Seeing his companions confused looks, he added "Sorry, but I've gotta go!"

The other boys looked at Ranma's retreating form, before looking at each other. Both were wondering what to do now.

* * *

As classes ended for the day Ranma, Saizou, and Gendo, who decided to tag along, headed to the cliffs overlooking the sea. Ranma's thoughts drifted to earlier. Once again he was too late. There were defiantly signs of a fight, if the clear cut trees were anything to go by. Problem was unlike last time, there was no one he could ask about what happened. The only one there was a man who was muttering about his garden. Said man had only arrived a few seconds before Ranma did.

"So where do we start?" Saizou asked as they reached there destination.

"First I want ya to come at me with all ya got." Ranma told him.

"Are you insane!" Gendo asked. "This is Saizou! He'll destroy you!"

"Nah. I think I got a good idea of what he can do from when he hit Tsukune earlier." Ranma replied offhandedly "This is just to make sure and I can see where we need ta start."

With that Saizou transformed and lunged at Ranma who nimbly dodged around the attack that left a crater where he was previously standing. The pattern continued for a few minutes with Saizou occasionally lashing out with his tongue, which Ranma was able to dodge with ease. They only stopped when Saizou began panting from exhaustion.

"Alright, I got what I needed." Ranma stated. "You're a bit faster, but otherwise I had a pretty good read on ya." Saizou was defiantly a lot more agile than Ranma first thought. If Ranma had to compare Saizou to any of the fighters back home, he would have to be a little bit faster version Ryoga a few years ago when they both first got to Nerima with maybe a little less endurance.

"So what's the verdict?" Gendo asked from his position on a rock overlooking the clearing where he watched the 'fight.' After the third crater was made he had headed for higher ground.

"Biggest problems I see are stamina and skill." Ranma commented. "First thing we should do is work on the former. The latter can be fixed by having you do more a what we just did."

"So how do *pant* do I get more *pant* stamina?" Saizou asked, lying on the ground.

"Fer now, just put some weights on and go about ya days like normal 'till I can think a somethin' better." Ranma told him.

"You could figure all that stuff out by just having him attack you?" Gendo asked as he jumped down from his perch. "Mind if I give it a shot?"

"Sure." Ranma answered. "Not sure there's much I can do with Saizou now anyway."

With that said Gendo transformed into his true from. His hair receded as his skin was replaced with scales. His mouth elongated, filled with fangs, and he grew a tail. Stuffing his pencil into his pocket before it could fall, the lizardman lunged at Ranma. A few minutes in and Ranma had a good evaluation of the reptile.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Ranma said ending the lizardman's charge. Gendo was slower and weaker than Saizou was but a bit more balanced. Ranma rated him as a toned down Kuno. "Ya think to much." Ranma criticized.

"I'm a lizardman!" Gendo snapped between breaths. "We're known for are intellect."

"Smarts ain't gonna help in a fight unless you use 'em right." Ranma countered. "Ya thinkin' too much about what ya gonna do. Ya got ta react more."

"Maybe you should stick to the books, egghead." Saizou taunted.

"Ya definitely have a lot ta work on." Ranma told him. "Might be best to just teach ya some kata and then work from there. It'd have to be in ya human form though." Giving it some thought, an idea began to form." What's the difference between yer real form and ya human form?"

"Overall, we're generally weaker in human form." Gendo told him. "Truth is, my human form is about as strong as the average human, maybe even a little weaker. Why?"

"I was thinkin' that maybe we should stick to human forms for trainin'." Ranma told them. Seeing their confusion he decided to explain. "I was thinkin' if ya got stronger in yer weaker forms, would that mean ya even stronger in yer strong form?"

"That makes sense." Saizou admitted as Gendo nodded.

"I think we should head back." Gendo spoke up. "I don't think we'll be able to get much else done today. Plus it will give you time to think over what your going to have us do a bit more instead of these on the spot evaluations."

With that the trio headed back to the dorms.

* * *

**AN: You want to know one of the things I hate about writing? When you have this great idea, but the idea takes place farther down the line. It kind of de-motivates you from working on the present.**

**Gendo's planned role is to sort of act as Ranma's exposition fairy. I picked a lizardman because they're described in series as being smart, so it wouldn't be too unusual for one to know facts about other monsters.**

**Any suggestions for the training?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the Ranma ½ and Rosario + Vampire crossover: Youkai Martial Arts.**

**Psychoticdrow: Since everyone's major complaint is Ranma's attitude towards Moka, I figured I'd try and explain that this chapter or the next.**

**Demon Lord of Blood: What do you mean by shifter? I think I know what you mean. If I'm right in my thinking of your thinking of the word shifter, than no. **

**Lord Eric: 1) Ranma does not know the BT training, which is what I think you're implying. He only knew Ryoga was learning it because he heard it from Genma who overheard Cologne explain the technique to Ryoga. 2) Until further notice, post Saffron. That way I don't have to worry about keeping track of what has and hasn't happened yet in the Ranma side of things.**

**Also I would like to thank everyone who said I got Ranma in character. That is a pretty big deal for me because I have not seen the Ranma ½ anime or manga in **_**years. **_

**Special Thanks goes out to Cylon One, who went above and beyond the call of duty and actually emailed me a proofread version of chapter 1**

**Class is now in session!**

* * *

Ranma's thoughts went over the past week at Youkai Academy as he walked down the halls of the boy's dormitory. Although he would never admit it the guys back home, he was actually kind of enjoying his time here. He wasn't constantly being challenged for stupid stuff that didn't involve him; the incidents with Sankichi, Kimiyasu, and Sentaro quickly came to mind. It wasn't that he missed the fights; it was just that the fights here seemed to be more spread out. Other than his training of Saizou and Gendo, the only fight he had gotten into was protecting Tsukune from jealous guys.

Speaking of Tsukune, apparently the guy won the genuine affection of Kurumu after standing up to 'Inner Moka'; they still never explained to him what they meant by 'Inner Moka', nor would they explain anymore of what happened to them. Kurumu chased after Tsukune with a devotion that reminded Ranma of Shampoo. The girl even tried to take Moka out of the picture. If that wasn't 'Obstacles are for killing' Ranma didn't know what was. 'Course, she stopped trying to do that after her sweet tooth led to her eating some of the poisoned cookies she had planned to give to Moka.

Ranma turned his thoughts toward a different path to prevent himself from doing something sappy like getting home sick. Today was the day Ririko-sensei said that they would be joining clubs, which was mandatory. Gendo and Ranma had spent the next class exchanging notes and decided to turn their martial arts training into an actual club; that way club duties wouldn't get in the way of training. Ranma had let Saizou know with a well thrown paper shuriken; incidentally that was how Ranma learned Tsukune had a window seat, if the screaming was anything to go by.

Ranma arrived at his destination with a grin. Speaking of Saizou, it was time he learned the wonders of the 'Saotome Sunrise Surprise.'

Meanwhile…

Tsukune turned his head as he shifted his eyes. He was not going to get caught off guard today! But he had to be careful; his opponent was a master of the art of surprise. Thinking the coast was clear, Tsukune walked around the corner…

"Good morning, Tsukune!"

...and into the waiting arms of Kurumu Kurono, who proceeded to smother Tsukune's head with her cleavage.

Now Tsukune admittedly didn't think there was anything wrong with that per say. What hormonal teenage male wouldn't want one of the most attractive girls in school giving him her undivided attention? The problem was she came on too strong, literally. Kurumu still didn't know he was a human. Even when he tried to free himself with all his might, she thought he was just playing around. He would be without air until either Ranma or Moka managed to pry the succubus off him. He didn't want to think about what would happen if those two weren't around.

"Kurumu-san, let go of him!" Moka exclaimed as she pulled the girl off Tsukune.

"It's understandable why you're so jealous, Moka." Kurumu taunted as she wrapped herself around Tsukune's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's only natural that a great guy like Tsukune would want to be with a great girl like me."

"Um, actually…" Tsukune tried to speak up, but he couldn't think of the right words. How do you tell a clingy girl that you don't exactly feel the same way about her?

"Can't you see you're being too rough with him?" Moka reprimanded with a pout, which Tsukune thought looked adorable.

"Moka-san…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka-san…" …Was that screaming he heard?

"Tsuku-" _***BOOM***_

Tsukune and Kurumu were sent flying from the shockwave from what ever it was that just happened. As the dust settled both could see a crater where Moka was standing. In it was Moka, who was trapped beneath the form of one Saizou Komiya, who was wearing pajamas and holding a Moka plushie.

"What the hell, Saotome!" Saizou shouted as he got up, completely unaware of the fact that he just crushed his crush.

"Ya got ta be prepare at every moment. Ya never know when someone will attack ya." Ranma said as he landed, minus the crater, next to Tsukune.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune shouted as he ran to the downed vampire.

"Huh, I wasn't even tryin' ta do that this time." Ranma muttered as Kurumu shouted 'Yahoo' and flashed him a thumbs up.

"Look what you made me do to Moka-san, you bastard!" Saizou shouted as he lunged at Ranma.

All of them were unaware of the seething witch that watched their every move like a hawk eyeing its prey.

* * *

"Who wants to learn how to kick ass and take names? Come join our club to learn how!" Saizou shouted to the walking masses of students.

Ranma leaned against the booth as he watched the crowds move on. They had spent their lunch hour setting up this booth, something that Ranma wasn't too pleased about, but wasn't complaining. What Ranma was complaining about was that nobody seemed to want to join. It had been an hour since the clubs opened up to new members, and since then not one person joined.

"I think there are two main reasons people don't want to join our club." Gendo spoke up from his seat in the booth.

"What do ya mean?" Ranma asked genuinely curious.

"First is the fact that, from what I have seen when we were setting up, is that there are already a few fighting based clubs." Gendo explained. "They would rather join the more experienced clubs then our little 'greenhorn' club."

"What's the other reason?" Saizou asked, having finally stopped trying to wave in potential members.

"You." Gendo stated bluntly. "Your reputation is making people too afraid to join."

"Hey!" Saizou snapped "It's not my fault those guys in middle school were so pathetic!" he added as he lunged at Gendo.

"So what are we supposed ta do about it?" Ranma asked as he caught Saizou by his collar. Mentioning those other fighting clubs turned this into a matter of pride. Picking those other clubs was like saying the people in them were better fighters.

"You shut down, deshi!" a voice cut in. Turning to the voice, the trio saw a Chinese girl in a black sleeveless outfit. She had reddish brown hair worn in a ponytail with a long thick strand of hair that reached past her chest on each side of her face. Her eyes were a yellowish green and resting on her shoulders was a bo staff.

"Just who do you think you are to tell us to shut down our club?" Saizou barked at her with a glare.

"I'm Deshiko Deshi of the Public Safety Commission." The girl introduced her self. She twirled her bo briefly be for stopping it suddenly so it was pointing at their booth. "This club has not been authorized by the Public Safety Commission, and therefore is to be shut down, deshi!"

"Isn't the Public Safety Commission a student group?" Gendo asked. "Why would a club need to be authorized by students?"

Gendo's questions were answered by the crowd breaking out into hushed conversations. Things like 'Those poor fools.' and 'Can they really not know?' could be heard. Suddenly one the students stepped forward. He was tall, with messy black hair with a red hair band in it.

"Just do what they say." The student spoke up. "Nothing good will come from messing with the Safety Commission."

"He's right, deshi. The Public Safety Commission is the law enforcers of Youkai Academy." Deshiko spoke up. "But I think I'll humor you. You're a fight club, right? So let's settle this with a fight. I win and you shut down, deshi."

"But what do we get if we win?" Saizou questioned.

"Don't you get it?" the student with the hair band immediately answered. "You don't stand a chance against the Public Safety Commission!"

"We win and she'll join our club." Ranma spoke up after a moment of thought. He was met by gasps and questioning looks. "We need members, right? This way we'll get a member, and keep those safety commission guys off our backs."

"It's kind of cute that you think you actually have a chance of winning, deshi." Deshiko said as Ranma moved away from the booth and took a basic fighting stance.

"Ya need ta learn just who ya talkin' ta. The name is Ranma Saotome, and I don't lose." The pigtailed fighter taunted.

Deshiko, while not being riled by Saotome arrogance, made the first move. She rushed forward and lashed out with a few quick strikes from her staff. All of which were dodged with relative ease. The Chinese girl tried to sweep his legs out from under him, which he jumped over, then tried to swat him out of the air. Ranma maneuvered away from the attack, used his momentum to do a hand spring, and leapt away from his opponent.

"Hold still, deshi!" Deshiko shouted as she charged at Ranma. Instead of dodging, Ranma countered the staff with a kick, knocking it out of the girl's hands. Using the momentum from the kick, Ranma spun and struck out with an elbow, which connected with his opponents face. Deshiko was sent flying from the force of the blow and as she landed Ranma caught her staff out of the air.

"Come on! Is that all ya got?" Ranma taunted as he gave the bo staff an experimental twirl to test its weight. "I don't see how ya can call ya self an enforcer if that's all ya got."

"If that's how you feel," Deshiko said with a smirk as she got up, "I'll just have to take it up a notch, deshi!" There was a flash of light, and when it faded it revealed that she had transformed…sort of.

The only changes were her hair was no longer in a ponytail and her outfit was completely different. She was wearing a black Chinese looking robe that exposed her midriff. It had sleeves that were folded at the end so her hands could actually be exposed, and the lower portion went down to her ankles and poofed out so it looked like a bell. Over the black robes she wore a pink robe; the top half was sleeveless while the bottom half was only about half as long as the bottom of the black robes. On her head was a 'folded' hat.

"So ya got ya self a makeover. Big deal." Ranma taunted as he waited for her to attack.

"Ranma-san, be careful." Gendo warned "She's a Jiang Shi!"

"Can I get that in Japanese?" Ranma asked.

"A 'Stiff Corpse'." Gendo answered.

Ranma faltered and Deshiko saw her chance. Ranma was caught off guard by just how much faster she was in her true form and was unable to dodge a punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of him. She followed up with a spin kick to his head. He recovered and jumped away as she tried to grab him.

"I meant what can she do?" Ranma snapped, never taking his eyes off his opponent. The girl had some skill; he had to give her that. If he had to guess, he'd say she was about on Natsumi's level, a little dangerous, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"They're energy vampires." Gendo explained which caused Ranma's eye to twitch. "She can drain your energy if you make skin contact!"

The 'Stiff Corpse' charged again, but this time Ranma was ready. He swung the staff were her head was going to be. She stepped back and narrowly avoided the blow, but Ranma quickly thrust the staff into her midriff. As she doubled over she was unable to do anything about the blow to her temple that followed. She managed to orient herself and turned her fall into a cartwheel, and narrowly missed uppercutting the pigtailed martial artist with her foot. Noticing that she was now in between Ranma and his club both, he got an idea.

"Ya said she has ta make skin contact ta drain energy, right?" Ranma asked, as he began to build up his confidence.

"Yeah." Gendo answered, before getting a question look in his eyes. "Why?"

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma shouted as he unleashed his Ki attack. Everyone looked on in surprise as the energy blast sailed through the air. It impacted the off guard Deshiko, who was sent flying, and Gendo quickly scrambled out of the booth when he realized what was going to happen. As she crashed into the booth, Ranma was close behind. Everyone looked on as Ranma proceeded to tie up Deshiko with the cloth that used to be the booth.

"Like I said." Ranma taunted his downed opponent. "Ranma Saotome don't lose." His victory was met with mixed reactions from the crowd. Some were muttering in disbelief and awe about how he just took down a member of the Safety Commission, others were worried about him invoking the commission's full wrath.

"Like it matters, deshi!" Deshiko snapped as she tried to break free from her bonds with minimal success, they were ripping but not enough for her to get out. "You're club needs to be backed by a member of the faculty. Without that, the headmaster will just shut you down anyway, deshi!" She finished with a giggle, happy at one upping the boy who humiliated her so soon after said humiliation happened.

"I'll back it." A voice said before anyone could do anything. The crowd parted to reveal a hunched over man with long black hair that almost touched the ground. He was wearing a baggy grey long sleeved shirt and baggy grey long pants. Both of which were old, worn and covered with dirt. Ranma recognized him as the man who was complaining about his garden the other day.

"And just who are you, deshi?" Deshiko snapped as she finally broke free.

"My name is Majo Shinda" the man told them. "I'm the grounds keeper of Youkai Academy."

"Looks like you're stuck with us." Saizou commented to Deshiko as she returned to her 'human' form. She replied with a quick punch to his gut which made him double over, more out of surprise than actual pain.

"Welcome to the Youkai Martial Arts Club." Ranma announced.

"It's a title drop." The talking bat said as it swooped in and landed on Gendo's head. The lizardman spent the next minute swatting at the bat.

Suddenly the sky turned red as familiar aura, well to Ranma at least, fell over the school grounds.

"Now what?" Ranma muttered before he rushed to where the aura was coming from.

* * *

When Ranma had arrived at the scene, once again the fight was already over. What he found reminded him of a gender swapped version of the Hentai Horde. Scattered around the pool was a bunch of unconscious girls. The only three people still awake were Tsukune, Kurumu, and a damp Moka.

"Yo, Tsukune!" Ranma called out "What happened?"

"Ranma-san!" Tsukune replied when he saw the martial artist. "What are you doing here? I thought you were forming a club."

"I came here as soon as I felt the leech's aura?" Ranma told him. After a moment's pause he added "Hey if ya knew I was formin' a club, why didn't ya come check it out? Ya missed a good demonstration."

"A 'demonstration' he calls it, deshi!" Deshiko said exasperatedly as she and the other club members arrived.

"You ok, egghead?" Saizou asked as he noticed Gendo was doubled over panting for breath.

"Wait a sec." Kurumu interrupted "Why did you come when you felt Moka's aura?"

"'Cause if she was lettin' out that much power she had ta be up ta sumthin'" Ranma said as he gestured to all the unconscious girls around them.

"But they were trying to hurt Tsukune!" Moka yelled in frustration.

"Ranma-san." Tsukune said as he put a comforting hand on Moka's shoulder. "Why is it that you don't like vampires? I'm sorry if its personal, but I don't think your being fair to Moka-san."

"Fine." Ranma said with a sigh. "Ya want ta know why I don't like vampires? I'll tell ya why."

_Martial Arts Storytelling Secret Technique: Flashback!_

_A dark and stormy night many years ago had a younger Ranma and Genma Saotome looking for shelter from the harsh weather. Their search led them to a castle-esque mansion._

"_Ya sure it's a good idea to be stayin' here, Pops?" the younger Ranma asked as they entered the palace's threshold._

"_Of course I'm sure, boy!" the younger Genma assured his son. "With a place this large, whoever owns it won't mind if a pair of weary travelers comes in to seek shelter from the harsh elements."_

_The two walked about the place for about an hour, and not once did the pair run into anyone else. All was quiet except for the sounds of the storm. Genma was the one to break the eerie silence that had descended on them. _

"_Alright, boy, it's obvious that whoever owns this place isn't here right now." Genma explained to his son. "I'm going to see if I can find anything for us to eat. I want you to see if you can't find a place for us to sleep."_

"_Sure thing, Pop!" Ranma said enthusiastically with a salute, before running down the corridor. _

_It was a half hour after he had left his pop, and Ranma was lost, not that he would ever admit that to his pop when they met up again. All the doors and hallways looked the same and he was having trouble keeping track of where he had and hadn't been. It wasn't long until he ran into a girl. She was younger than him with long silver hair and piercing eyes the color of blood. A pair of fangs stuck out of her mouth_

"_Who do you think you are?" The girl snarled at him. Before he could answer she continued. "How dare you defile this place with your presence! You need to know your place!"_

_The girl then attacked him with all the ferocity of his pops attacking a three course meal. Needless to say he was put on the defensive and was stuck there for the next five minutes. When they reached the five minute mark the crimson eyed girl had finally managed to land a blow: a blow that cracked a rib and sent Ranma crashing into a wall. Seeing the smug smirk the girl wore Ranma knew there was only one thing he could do in this situation._

"_Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts Ultimate Technique!" Ranma shouted. His opponent faltered from his sudden declaration, which was just what he needed "Fast Break!"_

_The fanged girl winced and took up a defensive stance as her vision suddenly became filled with dust. As the dust died down, she became outraged. Her opponent had fled. With a scream of rage she ran in the direction she thought Ranma had gone. When she left Ranma stepped out from behind the curtain he was using to hide._

"_That was funny!" a voice said making Ranma jump. Turning he saw another girl. This one was older than the other girl with wavy silver hair and her red eyes were softer than the other girl's. She also had fangs, as well. "I'm hungry. Can I have a snack?" She asked him with pleading look in her eyes._

"_Um, s-sure?" Ranma stuttered having been completely caught off guard by the new girl. "But, I don't think I have anything I can give ya."_

"_Silly, of course you do!" The girl said before she walked up Ranma, wrapped her hands around him, and sunk her fangs into his neck._

_End Technique_

"I spent the next week looking for pops while playin' hide-and-get-blood-sucked with those two and two more of the leeches." Ranma told them as he put a hand to his neck, as if feeling a phantom pain.

"I'm sorry that you had bad experiences with vampires, but please believe me when I say not all vampires are like that." Moka said nervously as Kurumu and Tsukune gave her knowing looks. If one paid attention to the rosary around her neck they would see it was glaring at Ranma with a mix of recognition and indignation.

"Maybe." Ranma answered uneasily.

"Friends?" Moka asked as she offered Ranma a hand.

"Friends." Ranma said with a nod as he went to grasp her hand.

_***BAM* *SPLASH***_

…only to be blindsided by a flying mattress and knocked into the pool.

"Did you really think I would let someone like you be friends…with…Moka?" Yukari shouted as she stepped out into the open from behind a tree only to trail off when out of the water came not the black haired boy she knocked in, but a red haired girl.

"Zhòuquánxiāng?" Majo asked after a quick glance at the boy turned girl.

"Bless you." Ranma replied as she got out of the pool. "Before any of you ask, it's a curse I got in China, cold water turns me into a girl and hot water changes me back. Yes I was born a boy, and no I do not like boys when I'm in girl form." She almost fell back in when Majo burst out laughing.

"My, my, you certainly live in interesting times, don't you?" Majo said when he finally calmed down.

"It's no wonder you weren't falling for me." Kurumu comment as she bent down and stared intently at Ranma's 'assets.'

"Am I the only one wondering what just happened?" Tsukune asked confused.

"I'm with you on this one." Saizou comment a he tried not to stare at the soaked red head.

"Normally I keep my studies away from witch craft, but this is just begging to be looked into." Gendo quipped. Silently, the witch girl agreed with a nod.

"Hmm. Where have I heard of this before, deshi?" Deshiko muttered as she stared curiously at the grounds keeper, who was still chuckling to himself.

* * *

**AN: I think I'll call this a part.**

**I apologize for the lateness. I have excuses but they only account for part of the lateness. One being that this is the first actual 'fight' scene that I ever wrote, so I was actually hesitant to write it. The other thing is Deshiko Deshi. Despite being a canon character there is almost no information on her. I did a search and there wasn't even five fanfics that mention her by name. Plus I couldn't find an image of her in her transformed state, so eventually I said screw it and looked through the episodes to see if I could find it. **

**I hope I got Kahlua's personality right. Originally it was going to be Kokoa, but an idea a reviewer gave me made me change my mind. Again I never actually read the manga so a good chunk of the info is coming from the wiki and other fics.**

**I apologize if there was a drop in quality in the final scene at that point I just wanted to get this chapter done.**


End file.
